The healing process
by CatherineWinner
Summary: When Bobby gets injured Jack’s there for him slash


When Bobby wakes up he notices two things in the same instant.

First- he can't feel his left arm.

Second- His baby brother is sleeping next to him.

Bobby swallows the small bit of saliva down his throat and looks around the hospital room.

He knew he messed up with that latest deal, and this was his punishment. He rolled his eyes and the pure stupidity of his day job, he needed to get out of Detroit and this was just another reminder of that fact.

"He's been with you the entire time. Won't let anyone near you unless he's sure their here to help you. He thinks those boys who roughed you up are going to come back."

His mother's voice surprises him. He looks up and around; he sees her standing by the door, leaning against the doorway with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Ma," He whispers.

She lifts a finger to her lips then drops her eyes to Jack. He's laying across the hospital bed, half his body on Bobby's own. Jack's got a hand laying awkwardly on Bobby's chest, it looks as if he was trying to protect him, but Bobby knew better. He was holding him there. Making sure he didn't move without waking him.

"He needs his rest so you stay put." His mother whispers, stepping into the room.

Bobby smirks; apparently he isn't the only one who can read Jack. He nods. "Everything at home OK?"

"Just fine. Don't you worry about anything…you just focus on getting better so we can get you home." Evelyn leans in as close as he can and strokes the side of his face. "I was so worried about you Bobby." Her eyes flash to Jack then back to him. "When this is done you and I are going to need to talk."

"I know Ma, I know. I'm gonna tell Fat Jim tomorrow he can deliver his own damn messages. I promise this is the last time." Bobby swore.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Bobby. But that wasn't exactly what I was talking about."

Bobby frowned. "What then?"

"Jack."

Bobby doesn't realize he's got his fingers winding around his little brother's hair until Evelyn says the young boy's name. Bobby's hand froze, silk threads of hair still woven in his hand.

"What?" he feels his chest tightened.

Evelyn gave him a gentle smile. Bobby could see the sadness in it, the promise that when they did have that talk, neither of them would walk away unscathed.

She pats the side of his face with a genuine fondness, "Get some rest sweetheart, I'll be back with the boys tomorrow."

Bobby doesn't get a chance to say another word as she walks from the room. She pauses only briefly to look over her shoulder at both her boys. As soon as the door clicks shut Bobby grabs Jack's shoulder and nudges him awake.

"Uh…Bobby?"

Bobby glared down at him, "You told her?"

Jack frowned, "What?"

"You told mom about us?" Bobby repeated.

Jack frowned, "What?! No way….but I think she figured it out. Are you feeling better?"

"You think she figured it out?" the older brother rolled his eyes in annoyance, "God Jackie what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything. Bobby you just got the shit beat out of you…can you please just relax for a few minutes?" Jack placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm him down.

"Christ Jackie…. what did you do? Ma's gonna kill me." Bobby muttered in a mixture of fear and anger.

"Listen, I might have panicked when I heard you were in the hospital…and then Angel said a few things-" Jack said awkwardly.

"What? Angel's budding his nose into this now?" Bobby snapped.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "Anyway it doesn't matter." He reached toward the nightstand for the cup that sat there, "Can you please just layback and take a breath. Are you thirsty? The nurse said I could give you some of this when you woke up."

"God-Jack, stop, I was beat up not on my death bed." Bobby glared.

"It was kinda scary Bobby. Can you just please lay back…please, for me?" Jack asked softly, setting the glass back down.

"You're just a fairy." Bobby spat toward him.

"I was scared." Jack whispered.

Bobby turned his head away to glare out the window. "I can take care of myself."

Bobby realized his mistake when he felt Jack's entire body flinch at his statement. He looked toward his little brother from the corner of his eye, just in time to see a ashen face Jack slid off the bed.

"Jackie-"

Jack stopped in the doorway and turned back to him, hot tears beaming in his eyes.

"You were bleeding. I found you…. there was blood everywhere. I couldn't find a pulse. I was so scared. I had to go home to call the police…but I didn't want to leave you. Don't make fun of me for being scared for you. Please-Bobby-don't."

Bobby watched in awe as Jack's body began quivering with tears.

"C'mere kid."

Without another word Jack slowly wiped tears from his cheeks and walked back over to the bed.

"Promise me you won't get hurt like that again." He whispered as he nestled himself against Bobby's chest.

Bobby bit against a smirk as Jack practically tried to crawl inside him. "Shit, Jackie….I promised I wouldn't lie to you."

"Bobby." It was a demanding sigh.

"How about I promise I'm gonna do my damnest to get outta this line of work." Bobby offered quietly.

"Sounds good." Jack pressed a kiss against his neck then start to unwind their limbs, "Now you need to get some rest. I'll come back in a few hours."

Bobby's hands tightened around Jack's body, "Stay here."

"You sure?" Jack frowned slightly.

"Positive." Bobby used both hands to drag Jack's face down to his, "Who else is gonna take such good care of me."


End file.
